


Aku, Kamu, dan Kebahagiaan

by Ayuukang



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayuukang/pseuds/Ayuukang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear Route Bad Ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aku, Kamu, dan Kebahagiaan

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic untuk semacam 'tuker kado' sama temen, Ella.

**Aku, Kamu, dan Kebahagiaan**

DMMd (c) **Nitro + Chiral**  
 **Clear x Aoba**  
 **Rating:** PG-15 **  
**

_Enjoy._

* * *

 

Sejak dulu, Seragaki Aoba bukan orang yang memiliki ingatan kuat, dan sekarang juga tidak. Tidak lebih baik. Karena kini ingatannya akan banyak hal, segala hal, begitu kabur dan samar, tak banyak yang tersisa dalam kepalanya, dan ia tak peduli. Tak lagi peduli.

Ingatannya sekarang hanya terfokus pada beberapa hal. Suara, terutama, dan  _sentuhan_. Pada suara langkah kaki orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar, pada suara denting piring yang beradu dengan sendok sebelum seseorang menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutnya yang terbuka dengan lapar, dan yang paling penting, suara itu,  _suara dia_ , dia yang paling berarti baginya dan tak ada lagi hal yang ia pedulikan selain dirinya kini.

Clear,  _Clear-nya_. Clear-nya yang tercinta.

Ia kedinginan, dan kadang lapar. Tak jarang seluruh tubuhnya (yang tersisa) merasa kesakitan, dengan penutup mata yang begitu erat dan mencuri segala warna dunia dari pandangannya, tapi Aoba tak peduli. Karena saat langkah kaki familiar itu datang, dan suara lembut itu mendekat, senyumnya yang lebar akan terlengkung, dan tanpa suara, mulutnya akan membuka seolah membentuk sebuah kata, sebuah nama.  _Clear_.

Clear, Clear-nya.

“Aoba-san…”

Benar, suara itu. Suara merdu yang membisik halus pada telinganya, mengirimkan sensasi menyenangkan yang juga sekaligus membuat tubuhnya bergidik. Ia bergeming, membiarkan tangannya yang tak bertenaga diraih dengan lembut, dan jari-jari kokoh saling bertaut dengan jarinya sendiri. Sementara tangan Clear yang lain menyentuh lehernya, menyusuri tiap jengkal kulitnya dengan hati-hati tanpa menyakiti.

“Aoba-san,” suara itu kembali berbisik. “Apa kabarmu hari ini?”

Aoba tak bisa menjawab, tidak dengan keadaannya sekarang, tapi tampaknya Clear sudah puas tanpa mendengar jawaban dan meneruskan, “Baik sekali? Syukurlah. Aku akan khawatir bila Aoba-san tidak baik-baik saja.”

Clear mengecup dahinya dengan begitu lembut. Membuat Aoba sedikit merinding, tapi ia tetap tak bergerak. Tangan di lehernya bergerak, turun, turun, menyusuri tulang belikat, dada, perutnya, turun, turun, menyentuh pangkal paha yang kini tak lagi memiliki lutut, dan betis, dan kaki.

“Aoba-san,” tangan yang lain memainkan jari-jarinya, dan Aoba merasakan nafas Clear yang semula terasa pada telinganya menjauh, membuatnya merasa sedikit kecewa. Tapi tak lama, sensasi basah dan sedikit perih terasa pada jarinya—Clear menggigiti jari tangannya yang bebas, membuat Aoba membuka mulutnya, bermaksud mengerang, tapi tidak, tidak bisa, karena suara sudah terenggut dari sana—(tapi tidak apa-apa karena Clear sudah mengerti apa yang ia inginkan).

“Mm, aku selalu menyukai jari-jari tangan Aoba-san ini,” ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit sedih. “Tangan ini yang pernah membimbingku, dan membelaiku, membuatku merasa bahagia karena diciptakan di dunia ini dan bisa bersama-sama dengan Aoba-san…”

Sambil berkata demikian, Aoba merasakan sensasi basah pada jari telunjuk, lalu jari tengah, dan kelingking. Lidah Clear bermain di sana, dan dengan suara tertahan seraya berujar lembut, “Jadi sayang sekali, karena tangan ini besok sudah tak akan ada lagi, ah, sayangnya…”

Aoba tetap tidak merespon, tapi ia bisa mendengar suara Clear yang terdengar begitu pilu. Itu membuatnya merasa ikut sedih. “Tapi tak apa, Aoba-san,” jemari itu kembali ditautkan pada tangan-tangan Clear  yang menyentuhnya begitu hati-hati, penuh perasaan, “Karena kalau Aoba-san terus memilikinya, Aoba-san akan teringat kembali pada… kebebasan Aoba-san, begitu kan?”

Aoba tidak menjawab, ia tak terlalu paham, tapi kurang lebih, sebenarnya ia tak setuju. Tapi kini pendapatnya tak lagi penting. Apapun yang diinginkan oleh Clear, maka itu pula yang terbaik baginya kini. “Itu tak baik. Aoba-san tak boleh merasa ingin bebas, karena bila demikian, aku akan sedih.” Dengar, begitu pilu suaranya. Padahal Clear tak boleh merasa sedih, Aoba tak ingin Clear merasa sedih. Tapi ia tak bisa merespon banyak dan membiarkan Clear terus memainkan tangannya dengan santai, “Jadi tak apa, ya, Aoba-san? Dengan, atau tanpa tangan, dan jari ini, Aoba-san tetap adalah Aoba-san yang aku cintai.”

Betapa indah kalimat itu pada telinganya.

“Aoba-san…”

Suara Clear selalu, selalu indah dan menyenangkan. Aoba menyukainya.

“Aku mencintaimu, Aoba-san.”

Aoba juga sangat mencintai Clear.

“Aoba-san juga mencintaiku, kan?”

Benar sekali, benar sekali. Clear selalu tahu apa yang Aoba rasakan, makanya ia merasa suara maupun pandangan tak lagi dibutuhkan oleh Aoba, benar. Clear tahu itu, itu sudah cukup.

“Karena itu, begitu Aoba-san menjadi bonekaku yang sempurna, aku pasti akan mencintai Aoba-san lebih, lebih lagi dari ini.”

Aaah, kalimat itu jauh lebih menyenangkan dari lagu cinta apapun juga.

Aoba tersenyum, masih tanpa suara. Clear mengecup bibirnya lembut, “Sampai saat itu tiba, mari kita bersabar, ya, Aoba-san?”

Aoba ingin mengangguk, tapi masih, ia tak bisa bergerak bebas, tapi seharusnya senyumnya sudah cukup sebagai jawaban. Ya, ia akan menanti, sampai kapanpun. Tak ada hal lagi yang penting di dunia ini selain Clear, Clear-nya, yang bersuara begitu indah, yang mencintainya lebih dari apapun di dunia ini, dan Aoba juga sangat, sangat mencintainya.

Maka apapun yang Clear inginkan adalah harapan baginya.

**-END-**


End file.
